1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock assembly, more particularly to a pickproof lock assembly having two lock sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
As crime becomes more and more rampant, it is insufficient to rely solely on the police for security and protection of property. It is also necessary to protect one's self and property through the use of various security devices. One such device is the lock. Locks have been in use for several centuries and have continuously evolved so as to provide people with personal security and protection of property. Even now, many people still spend a considerable amount of time and money so as to improve the design and construction of locks.
There are many types of locks available, the most popular being the key operated lock. The common defect of most key operated locks lies in the construction of the key plug. The key plug is usually provided with a key way which serves as an entrance to the inner machinery of the lock. Thus, even though there are variations in the construction of conventional key operated locks, as long as there is a path to access the machinery of the lock, the lock may be picked and unlocked by someone who is ingenious and familiar with lock constructions. Another main disadvantage of conventional key operated locks is that a thief is given an unlimited number of chances to try and pick the lock.